Jay Arafim (Eco)
History Origin Jay was raised by a single mom in the Hell's Kitchen district, now more clinically known as Clinton and Midtown West, Manhattan. The father was almost completely a non-entity in his life and his identity was left alone. Jay only needed to ask once to know never to ask again. The mother did the best she could with what she had to work with, and she made sure Jay learned as much at home as he did at school, which isn't saying a lot but the effort was there and he picked things up pretty quick when he bothered paying attention. At the onset of puberty however Jay's efforts at hiding his untrained talents were rendered futile. Along with the growth spurt came pointed ears and gold flecking in his eyes which gradually took over the bright blue he once had. The bullying began, and the self-elected isolation from the friends he was once considered pretty popular amongst. Jay withdrew, escaping behind an aggressive exterior with piercings, tattoos, and a profane demeanor, anything to distract attention from his genuinely freaky features. The mother.. she escaped into one bottle after another as she failed to deal with her son's blight, on top of his new outlook. One fateful night he found her passed out in the overgrown communal garden, stinking of cheap booze with a badly bleeding head wound. Jay freaked out, tried to shake her awake but she was still in a daze. He knew from various accidental incidents that his mutant plight wasn't entirely bad - he healed his own cuts from falling pretty bad while doing par kour - and decided to risk it. Besides, if she saw that he wasn't some kind of fiend she might no longer disown him. The result was a mixed blessing: Groggy, but with growing awareness, his mother felt her deep wound sealing up under her son's shaking hands. But with eyes wide she saw how the entire garden began to wither and die around them - the grass blackened and the trees wilted, twisting and creaking into rigid leafless husks of their former beauty. The decay clearly spread out in a circle from her boy, and after a brief goodbye in her eyes, she no longer had a son in her mind. Current Experience Gained Jay has played a role in the following sim-wide events: *Kang Strikes: Jay Performs Faith-Healing & Evacuation. Captain America Dies. *Kang Attacks the Statue of Liberty: Wiccan's Team. Bamf Evac. of Civilians. *X-men Meeting - To Discuss the Kang Problem: Suggested Psychic Assault. *Kang Mind-Controls Many Mutants: Battle with Red Storm. Hercules Dies. *Marcus Kang Infiltrates Fantastic 4 Computer Lab: Sadie's Team. Spider-Man Dies. *Avengers Re-breifing - To Discuss the Kang Problem. Ares Offers Help. *Kang Attacks JGS: Psylock's Team. JGS Destroyed. Frost & Idie Die. *Debrief at Baxter Tower: Warpath & Lynna are... Back From The Future! *President Kang Installed: NPC Mass-Evac, of Civilians. Assisted Takedown of Kang's Ship. Mass-Healing. *Captain's War Plan: Assigned to Team 3, Cap's Team - Assault On The Whitehouse. *Hero Appreciation Day! Osborn Attacks: Powered by Central Park's Natural Abundance & Franklin's Support, Jay Performs Chain-Reaction Bamf Evacuations! EDIT: For this reckless endeavor Jay burned himself out and spent days in the med lab, and some days afterwards temporarily depowered. *Osborn's Dimension: Faught Carnage alongside Venom & Magneto. Took out Satellite. *Dimensional Closure: Hank's Team. Jay Took a Real Beating by Trying to Hug-Bamf the Barbed Bug. Jay has played a role in the following impromptu events: *Nicholas Scratch Hunting Cypher: Repelled Scratch's Attempt to Recapture The Book. *The Greymalkin Ghosts: A Spectre Appears at Baxter Building - Scratch Plot Thickens... *Grave Circumstances: Far Beneath the Old Library, We Unite Greymalkin with His Book of Shadows. Paddock is Sent to Hell? *Evil Entombed: Tracking Down a Sleeping Salem Seven, Alistair & Us Slay Her & Send Her to Hell? Jay uses his Par Kour skills, due to being partly depowered. *Cinematic Magic: Faught Another Witch at the Salem Cineplex. Defeated Her, But She Fled in Spirit Form. Finally, Jay's Bamfing Power Returns! *Samurai Assault: A Memer of The Hand Set a Ruse to Lure People Out of the Mansion. Jay Did Some Bamf-into-Tail-Attacks, and Tried to Electrocute the Samurai... But Got Mercury Instead. Jay had attended the following classes at JGS: *Crimescene Investigation, with Longshot. *Weaponising Household, with Gambit. x2 *Telepathic Defences, with Shan Karma. *Ethics & Non-Lethal, with Psylocke. TA Powers & Abilites 'Powers' *'Eco-system Healing Factor' - Life for Life, this balance themed power is both blessing and curse. Eco can perform a laying-on-hands to heal people of anything ranging from nasty scratches to fatal wounds, but to his knowledge this can never work on things dead long enough for brain death to set in. ::: Weakness & Limitation: 'However the power comes at a price; there must be an equal and opposite sacrifice of life, be it plants, animals, or people, including his own potential remaining years. As described above, the life-force that is drained to empower his healing is taken from the immediate vicinity, in a spherical perimeter that grows depending on the severity of the injury being treated. It is possible that this secondary and much-scorned entropic field could one day be utilized as a means to an end, a weapon in and of itself. But such a thing hasn't even crossed Eco's mind yet. '***Approved with clause: Does not corrupt nature or drain life, this was apparently a fluke of his power's awakening. Instead it taps the Earth's energies, not unlike Meggan, when in a natural environment, or depletes his own strength when in artificial surroundings.*** *'Teleportation -' Curiously similar to Azazel ''and ''Nightcrawler, Eco disappears and reappears in a plume of dark, red-black smoke, with varying degrees of success based on foreknowledge of the arrival location. As a new student at Jean Grey School he will not have made many serious efforts to hone this risky talent, and it will need considerable work to be mastered. Upon arrival, he felt it was by luck alone that he could teleport across the room without embedding his foot into the floor and crushing every bone in it. Experience & Limitations *** Approved *** 'Abilities' *Jay has experience in the art of Parkour, as well as Free Running - in the practice of urban exploration [Urb Ex]. With the development of his mutant features, his balance and efficiency in these pursuits were at first debilitated, but later enhanced as he acclimated to the new center of gravity and dexterity that the prehensile pointed tail provided. *Having taken a few weeks in First Aid classes at the Hospital, Jay is now learning all about the back of an Ambulance and the role of an EMT. His First Aid lessons will continue. 'Weapons & Tech:' Image Inducer -''' Given to him by Lynna when he got emotional about his 'monstrous' appearance. Deadpool gave him some pointers on its usage, but sometimes it can go comically wrong. Known Aliases: #Human version of himself. For self-image purposes. #Human version of himself, in one of Blind Al's dresses... (Thanks, Deadpool!) #Human First-Responder, to provide Emergency Medical Healing anonymously. #"Shi-ar Gladiator" - Completely Nude... (Thanks, Kid Gladiator!) >_< 'EMT's First Responder Kit - '''Though still learning what everything in here is for, Jay has sworn to attend First-Aid classes so that his Healing is not so 'blind', nor as unsettling in a medical setting. 'Weaknesses *As above, Eco's Healing Factor is not unlimited, he 'takes from the Earth' in equal measure to that which he grants, which requires dense natural surroundings for healing major injuries. *His visual mutations are a social stigma and a reminder of the normal life he lost to this unwanted 'gift'. *Romantically, things are going to be difficult for Eco. Even holding a girl, or boy's, hand will remind him that his touch can come with heavy losses, and for all its good intentions there's hell to pay. *The teleportation ability needs some serious work to bring it anywhere near combat-ready, or an acceptable alternative to just walking there. Field Experience, such as the Liberty Island incident, and several other Evacuation roles as mentioned under [Experience Gained have improved Jay's Teleporting prowess somewhat, but for comic relief he's never going to be perfect at it.] 'Limitations' *Though the limits of this power are still untested, and it is often hilariously badly executed, the teleporting ability does not seem to have a range restriction other than line of sight, augmentible by lense technology, or having been somewhere so familiar that he has a clear image of it in his mind's eye. Currently, however, it's severely limited purely by Jay's lack of confidence and needs guidance from a senior X-man. He has occasionally, out of wild instinct, teleported through walls to unseen places, but this has had near-fatal consequences such as re-appearing with his leg half through a metal trashcan requiring urgent ER treatment. Trivia & Random Facts :D *Jay smokes. The Brimstone scent of his teleporting ability disguises this to all but the most acute senses of smell, perhaps even fooling Wolverine for the briefest of times. Or maybe not :P Trying to Quit! *Jay hates, Really hates, when telepaths get inside his head uninvited. The rare exception is what he calls team-speak, while on missions, facilitated by psion chicks like Lynna. *He occasionally takes snapshots on his phone, but they're hardly pulitzer material. submitting lots to the Bugle, yay! But mostly ooc submissions for now. Jay's Marvel Album can be found here: http://s23.photobucket.com/albums/b376/shalinoth/Jays%20Marvel%20Album/?start=all This album is mostly for Isabeau to use for the Bugle. If you see a nice pic of your character in there I'd be happy to enlarge / crop it for ya. Just ask ^_^ Category:Created Characters Category:Created Characters